One Rule Left to Break
by doctorrosetyler
Summary: Cavemen? Really? Third in the 'Rules' series. Ten/Rose


One Rule Left to Break

By: doctorrosetyler

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, as depressing as that statement is.

Summary: They found it. The key to a life. Now all they have to do is find the lock. 10/Rose Third in the Rules Series.

The TARDIS console room. Home. The place of her immediate torture.

She watched the Doctor circle the console, flipping levers and pressing buttons. More specifically, she watched his bum as he moved. She had touched that bum. Touched all of him, really. But she couldn't touch him now. Not until they found that bloody fountain.

They were so close, he said. A month ago. She was down to the last straw. Her part of the bond meant that she could feel his desire, and he could feel hers. It was double the lust. And it was driving her absolutely mental. This had better be the last damn planet they had to search. It had better be here, or she was going to scream. Well, she was going to scream and then kill something. Something that would make a nice crunch as it died.

Maybe he would take her to that insect planet again?

"Rose, I can hear you back there. Killing innocent arthropods is not going to help our situation."

Bloody telepathy.

"Oi!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? This is torture! You do realize that, don't you? Now that I've had you, I want you again! But I can't have you, because it will hurt you!" she sighed, leaning back against the captain's chair.

"I feel the same way, you know that. This will all be worth it when we find that fountain and get married properly. No more pain, no more abstinence. We just have to be strong enough to get through this." He gestured to the door. "I really think this is it. Let's go find that fountain." He kissed her gently and took her hand. She calmed at his touch and followed him out the door.

Into the middle of an…ancient shopping mall?

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. Earth. The year 400,000 BC. The age of the caveman."

They continued through the center. There were stone tables with various things on them: bone necklaces, tools, meat, etc. Everything a good caveman would need.

"The fountain of youth is _here_?" she asked. The Doctor, who finally brought some Spock, looked at his handy-dandy fountain detector. She didn't even want to ask how that one worked. It hadn't gone off so far. The little dish was spinning, which seemed to be the point of the thing really. The Doctor seemed to build things he didn't need just so that he could look all scientific.

He glared at her. She kept forgetting he could hear her thoughts. They had to get that bond soon. It was starting to get unfair, with him being able to read her thoughts but her unable to read his.

She smiled sheepishly. "Umm…I love you?"

He rolled his eyes at her evasion and continued down the path. They were soon met by a large caveman, who seemed to be the leader of the tribe.

"Moc ogg nash gah ook rach?" he said.

"Nag moo gah moch noog gel leck." The Doctor replied.

Rose couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "You have _got_ to be _kidding me_! You speak _caveman_?" she said, a bit too loudly, it seems. The caveman and the Doctor looked at her with identical expressions of offense.

"Rose, you're not helping. I'm going to lock you in the TARDIS, I swear!" he said, not one bit serious about the locking bit. He knew the TARDIS would side with her and let her out, anyway. Bloody mutinous ship.

A chime sounded in his head and he winced. Bloody _sentient _mutinous ship.

This was not their day. Apparently they were being disrespectful of the chief. Soon they were being chased through the forest by a mob of angry cave people. And the TARDIS was too busy laughing at them to help them out. Brilliant.

They lost the mob about ten minutes before they came across the fountain.

It was the size of a small pond, the water bubbling up in the middle. The rock that surrounded it was pure white, with flecks of silver in it. It was located in a glade, with large weeping willows surrounding them and green grass growing lush in the ground. Flowers bloomed all around, birdsong and butterflies flew through the air.

Overall, it was the typical cliché romantic spot.

The water that flowed through the fountain was golden and shimmered in the shafts of sunlight that filtered down through the trees.

"Is this…is this it?" she asked, afraid that it wasn't and that they had to keep searching.

"I…think so." He replied, grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

She walked up to the water and dipped her hand into it. The glow warmed her fingers and she tasted the water. It was sweet and warmed her tongue like honey.

"What do I do?" she asked slowly, afraid of messing this up. Everything they had waited so long for depended on this moment.

"Legend says that you drink it." The Doctor replied, not really believing that they had finally found it.

She dipped her hand into the fountain, drinking deeply of the sweet water, feeling it warm her from the inside out.

Then she felt it. Bad Wolf took control of her body once more, though there was no pain this time. She could already feel the Doctor's concern.

He ran to her, pulling her up so that he could look into her eyes. They were glowing gold. Her voice, tinged with that chime that had been there at the gamestation, rode along the waves of the sound that he loved so much. It put fear into his very soul. He would lose her again, or regenerate at the very least.

"Don't be afraid, My Doctor." Her voice said.

"Let her go!" he yelled frantically, memories of the last time Bad Wolf had appeared haunting his mind.

"I am not here to hurt her. I _am _Rose. Rose is the Bad Wolf. You know this."

He shook his head. "No. Rose is Rose. And you almost killed her last time. You _did_ kill me."

Bad Wolf nodded at this. "That was my birth. This is my death. In my birth I brought death. In my death, I bring life."

He didn't reply, simply waited for her to continue. Rose didn't seem to hurt this time and her mind was still present in the link they had. He carefully monitored her presence as he listened, ready to act should the need arise.

"I made this fountain. Wrote my name throughout time and space. I made it impossible to lose you. You and Rose will never be parted. I give her life. I give _you_ life. A new start. My end."

He felt his hearts shudder as she lifted her hand. His internal clock was resetting itself. He had had three regenerations left. Now he had thirteen. He remained silent.

"Rose made me through her love for you. A love that cannot be challenged, as it is spread across the stars. Worlds live because of your love, and you will live because of it. My Doctor, you will be with her forever. You will create a new Gallifrey. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf." A smirk rose to her lips. "The Stuff of Legend."

With that, a golden light burst through the trees, rushing over them and blotting out the world. As soon as it had come it was gone. Rose lay on the ground.

He rushed to her, pulling her up to look at him. She smiled up at him, feeling her mind expand and her heart beat faster. No- her hearts. She took his hands and placed them on her chest, where her hearts were beating.

He looked at her brown eyes, now dusted with flecks of gold, and felt her mind change. She wasn't human any longer. He pulled her forward and kissed her, rejoicing in their success. They had found the fountain of youth, and she was the one who had made it to begin with. Rose was always saving him, and she always would. For the rest of his now very, very long life. She would be with him forever. He couldn't contain his happiness.

He kissed her deeply, and it took an immense amount of effort to let her go, remembering that they still had to get the Shadow Proclamation to marry them, or it wouldn't just be him in pain this time. They had to have a proper bonding ceremony, or both of their minds would revolt against the link.

"So, Doctor. Looks like I saved our asses again."

He shot her a sideways glance, hearing the shouts of the locals. It seems they had been relocated. "Well, maybe you could do it just one more time. It seems we have been spotted."

She smirked at him and snapped her fingers. The TARDIS materialized beside her, the doors already open. He gaped at her as she yanked him inside and shut the doors.

Rose laughed and thanked the TARDIS for helping her create the look on the Doctor's face. Oh, it was _priceless_.

"How the _hell_ did you do that?" he said, a bit angry that his oldest and dearest friend had never done such a thing for him.

"It's amazing what she'll do for a nice cleaning. You know, she really hates all that dust in her console."

The Doctor glanced at it. Come to think of it, his ship had been looking a bit shinier lately. He shook it aside, filing that information away for future use. "Ready to go visit the Shadow Proclamation?" he asked.

Rose glared at him. "You know you're not going to get away with marrying me without my mum there."

"But Ro-oooosseee!"

"No! Go get my mum."

"But she'll slap me!"

"For what?"

"For existing!"

"Deal with it." She said, tugging on his tie to draw his face closer. Her voice dropped lower as she stepped back, letting the silk of his tie flow through her fingers. "I'll kiss it better later."

He had the coordinates entered so fast, she hadn't even gotten out of the room. She headed to the wardrobe to find a dress for their wedding. The last thing she wanted was a big white affair (especially considering that she shouldn't wear white…she wasn't exactly a virgin anyway). She wanted to get married in something different.

She wandered through the levels of the wardrobe, disappointed that she hadn't found anything that would suit her. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but she had a feeling she would know when she saw it. She ran her fingers over a long red dress, admiring the fabric but continuing on in her search.

She found it at the top level in a dark corner, partially hidden by a Santa suit. The glimmer of gold caught her eye and she gently moved things aside so that she could reach it. The closer she got, the more the fabric seemed to shimmer and almost glow in the dim light of the wardrobe.

When she finally uncovered it, she gasped. It was absolutely gorgeous! She reached out and touched the fabric. It flowed through her fingers like water and sparkled in the dim light like the fountain had. She gently pulled the dress off the hanger, draping it carefully over her arm.

She felt the TARDIS land and rushed to her room. She didn't want him to know what she was wearing until they got to the actual ceremony. She quickly put the dress away in her closet, trying to look inconspicuous as the Doctor entered her room.

She met his eyes and was surprised at his expression. He crossed the room slowly and took her into his arms, pulling her close. His breath fanned across her face and all she wanted was to pull him closer and kiss him until they were both breathless.

"Are you ready, Rose?"

His cool body pressed closely against hers, coupled with the rumble in his chest as he spoke made her forget everything.

"Ready for what?" she asked, running her hand along the roughness of his chin. Had he shaved today? She didn't think so. She rather liked it when he didn't. It made him look disheveled and rugged. She liked that look on him…

His hands on her face brought her focus to the moment.

"Are you ready to become my wife?"

Absolutely. There was not a doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her very long life. Was this going to happen? Were they finally at the point that they could be together? This morning it had seemed so far away…so far in the future. Now it was actually happening.

The fire in the back of her mind and in her gut for this man would soon be quenched.

She smiled up at him, her happiness spilling over and filling his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes in bliss as she kissed him gently.

"I'm ready if you are."

They broke apart and he took her hand. They sprinted through the console room and out the doors of the TARDIS, right into Jackie's living room.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I think there will only be one or two more in this little series. Hopefully it won't take me as long to finish the next installment! Review please! **

**With love,**

**doctorrosetyler**


End file.
